


Lies

by twoheartsx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Infidelity, M/M, Sex, Slight spoilers for the end of the manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Sing knew it was wrong but he did it anyways.





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I saw another fic about this and just had to make something for it. I might write more for this concept in the future.

Sing knew this was stupid and he was stupid. He shouldn’t be here. He should be at home, with his pregnant wife. He should be anywhere but here. He should be helping Eiji take those pictures, because that’s why they were in Los Angeles in the first place. Instead he sat in the house of Yut-Lung, right in the middle of the snakes din. The man looked almost the same. Still beautiful. He sat sipping his wine as he eyed Sing close. 

“What brings you here, Soo-Ling?” Yut-Lung asked, stretching his legs out more as he relaxed on the couch. Sing could tell he was slightly tipsy, a trademark thing for the last remaining Lee. 

“I wanted to see how you were.” Sing replied, taking a sip of his own drink. This was such a bad idea. Sing watched as Yut-Lung smiled, a sad smile. 

“It’s bit lonely having the house to myself I do admit.” Yut-Lung downed the rest of his wine and set the glass aside. “You don’t suffer from that loneliness. I hear you’ve got a wife.” 

“Yes, it’s Ibe’s niece.” To say the words felt a bit odd. He was sure Yut-Lung already knew who she was. The Lee nodded his head and sat up some, he was dressed in only a silk robe as he hadn’t expected any visitors. 

“Tell me more about her.” Yut-Lung replied, licking his lips. Sing sat in silence for a moment before he spoke. 

“She’s cute and sweet. She makes me really good dinner and she supports me.” Sing listed off each thing he loved about his wife. Yut-Lung just listened and nodded his head. 

“She sounds like every man’s dream.” Yut-Lung replied, a sadness in his tone. A reminder that he’d never have someone like that. Just men to fulfill his needs and then leave. 

“She’s wonderful.” Sing responded. He watched as Yut-Lung rose from the couch, walked over to him and set on his lap, thighs on either side of his hips. 

“Tell me more.” Yut-Lung whispered, running his fingers through Sing’s hair. Sing swallowed hard, closed his eyes and kept talking. 

“She’s gentle. She likes it when I hold her close on the couch.” Sing stumbled to find his words as Yut-Lung ground his hips down. Sing let his hands trail up Yut-Lung’s thighs. This was wrong and he knew it. 

~

Sing didn’t know how he got here. It was a blur of touches and seductive words. Yut-Lung gripped his shoulders, gasping every time Sing thrusted in. Yut-Lung pressed his mouth to Sing’s ear, moaning into it. 

“How long have you wanted this?” Yut-Lung whispered against Sing’s ear. He wondered how many times Sing has masturbated to the thought of them together. To getting to be inside Yut-Lung. 

“Shut up.” Sing growled, thrusting his hips up harder. He enjoyed the sharp gasp Yut-Lung let out as he dug his nails into Sing’s back. 

“Oh, fuck! Sing, fuck me!” Yut-Lung moaned into his ear as Sing thrusted hard into him. When Yut-Lung finally finished, Sing wasn’t far behind. Immediately Sing pushed Yut-Lung away and told him this was a one time thing. Yut-Lung knew it wasn’t. 

~

“I’m not the only one who’s fucking you am I?” Sing asked one night as he watched Yut-Lung getting ready in the mirror. They’d just finished another moment of lust. Sing gave into Yut-Lung way too easy. The Lee looked back at Sing, smiling slight. It was an odd smile. One that felt forced. 

“Did you think you were special?” Yut-Lung asked. His tone was cold. Sing knew he wasn’t. He had a wife at home, but part of him couldn’t stop thinking about Yut-Lung. An ache feeling his chest at the thought of sharing Yut-Lung with another man. 

“Does he treat you good?” Sing asked. Yut-Lung stood up and walked over, pressing a kiss to Sing’s cheek. 

“You have a wife. I’m nothing but a moment to you. Don’t worry about what he does or doesn’t do.” Yut-Lung backed away and walked off to finish getting dressed. Sing hated that Yut-Lung felt like that. He wondered if the other man made Yut-Lung think like that as well. 

-

“The other man sure leaves a lot of marks.” Sing said as he stared at Yut-Lung. The younger man smiled and glanced at Sing. 

“He’s not gentle like you, but that’s okay I like it rough.” Yut-Lung rolled onto his side, to better face Sing. 

“Do you ever get tired of pretending you don’t want something more?” Sing asked. Yut-Lung frowned and shook his head. 

“I don’t need anything more.” I don’t deserve it, goes unsaid. Both know what Yut-Lung was thinking. It’s what he always thought. “Go home to your wife, Sing. Stop wasting time on me.” 

“What will you do?” Sing asked, frowning. 

“I’ve got the other man remember.” Yut-Lung was already getting dressed. Sing didn’t stop him. It was time this affair end. Sing had his wife and soon to be a child. Yut-Lung had another man waiting for him. They couldn’t keep doing this. 

Sing knew he’d fall back eventually. As much as he lied to himself there was just too many people he wanted and none he could have.


End file.
